Bring Me To Life
by Bera-Moon
Summary: Serena has a secret, that has been eating her alive for months. When Darien realises and decides to do something. Will he succeed, or will he only make it worse? Read to find out! R&R PLEASE?!?!


Hey Guys and Gals, here is my new Fic called "Bring Me To Life" based around the song "Bring me to life" from the daredevil sound track, by Evanescence ft Paul McCoy. This Fic is about, Serena having a secret, which is tearing her apart. When her nemesis realises and decides to do something about it, Serena opens up, letting the barriers fall, allowing him to help soothe her pain. But will it work? Read on to find out!  
  
NOTE: Set during the First season, before Queen Beryl.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon (though imagine if I did.*sighs dreamily*)  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Serena hurriedly ran down the street, late as usual. It wasn't as if she wanted to be late, hell if she did, she'd spend a heck of a lot more time in bed than she did. No, she just was late.there IS a difference. (*appeals to audience, grins when murmur is heard*)Looking down at her watch she shrieked, and willed her legs to move faster, praying that they would actually hold up this time. (Last time they had of course failed, and leaving her in an undignified position, much to the delight of passer-bys) Head down, Serena ran, not paying attention to anything, especially a certain someone who was undoubtably, about to crash into her, like every other morning.  
  
3,2,1....CRASH!  
  
"Ouch Meatball head!" a deep voice complained, as he struggled to keep footing, as Serena clung to him, praying he was enough to stop her falling straight down.  
  
"Shut up BAKA! It's not my f-" Serena began spluttering but stopped, when her sky blue eyes connected with a pair of stormy sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"It's not your what Meatball head?" His eyes twinkled, amused at her attempt to retort.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and blinked repeatedly, trying to hide her soul, knowing that if she looked any longer into those eyes, he would definitely see her soul, exposing her fears, troubles and the worst one.her CRUSH! "I.uh.i.well it's like this.Oh just forget, it, you've made me late!" squirming out of him embrace (how long had she been there?) she ran, legs spinning, dust flying, in the direction of her school, making it just as the bell rang.  
  
Darien watched her run. For a split second he had had a glimpse of the most tantalising pair of eyes he had ever seen. Any longer and he would have seen her soul. Not that that would have been bad.hell no, it would be interesting seeing a glimpse of what made Meatball Head tick. Shaking his head he continued walking. What he had seen had scared him a little. Meatball Head, had been through something bad, it was obvious in the shock that was displayed in her endless eyes. 'I'll find out what it is!' was his thought as he continued walking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Serena fell heavily into her chair, glancing up as her teacher made her way into the classroom. Sighing with relief, she smiled brightly, pushing the bad away even for a few moments of calm. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed. That incident with Darien earlier had been a close one, she had almost let him in on her pain. Pain she promised she would keep to herself. Looking to her left, she forced a smile in the direction of her friends. The main source of her pain. You would think that being your best friends, scouts, AND court, they would understand if you keep little things from them. Ok, so keeping the fact that you're the Moon Princess from them could be considered something big, but she HAD to do it. For the safety of them, and the rest of the world, she had to be quiet. Now to avoid Darien..  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The bell ringing broke Serena's thoughts, signalling the end of the day. Packing up her books she silently reflected. It had been a long day, full of strained conversation (mostly from Serena) and quiet glares (from the girls who obviously still didn't understand)  
  
Leaving the classroom at break-neck speed, she avoided her friends and set her path to her place of solace. The Arcade. Stopping long enough for the doors to open, she burst in, startling the new customers, earning grins from the usuals. Scanning the crowd, she moved determinedly forward to the counter. Catching Andrew's eyes, she called him over.  
  
"Andrew" she hissed. "I need you to hide me."  
  
"What's going on Sere? Who's hurt you?" Andrew looked widely around, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that, I'm just, well I need quiet time."  
  
"You quiet time?" a deep voice chuckled, sending shivers up Serena's spine.  
  
"Yes Darien, Quiet time" Serena answered turning to her nemesis, noticing for the first time, how utterly georgeous he was. "I can't get it at the moment. C'mon Andrew, I'm desperate." Serena glared at Darien before turning back to Andrew, begging, using her best puppy-dog face.  
  
"I wish I could Sere. I just had my apartment re-done. I haven't been in there yet." Andrew shrugged.  
  
"No" Serena groaned, her shoulders falling in defeat, looking as though her life had just been drained out of her.  
  
"Hey Serena, look if you need quiet time, why don't you come to my place?" Darien slapped his hand over his mouth too late, he hadn't meant to say it out loud.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Darien?" Serena asked, standing on tiptoe to knock him on the head.  
  
"I'm serious. It's quiet, and nobody knows where I live. Plus" he leaned forward. "It would be the last place anybody would think to look"  
  
"You have a point.well.I suppose I could." Serena looked to Andrew, who smiled. "Ok" Serena smiled, "Lead the way"  
  
Darien winked back at Andrew. The plan had worked. Sure he hadn't expected Serena to ask for a place to stay so soon.but hey he wasn't complaining. Watching as she bit her bottom lip, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised she stilled so easily. Grinning inwardly he silently cheered. He was getting to her. Not long now, and he would unlock the secrets that made up Serena Tsukino, the most captivating, saught after, 17 Year Old, blonde goddess, this side of the world.  
  
'What the?' Serena thought, jumping at the touch, but finding it somewhat soothing. Leaning into the hand slightly, she shivered. How was it that her mortal enemy could be so nice, and manage to tie her up in knots.on the SAME day? Smiling up at him, she relaxed. Being around him, though aggravated her, gave her a sense of calmness, plus it made her feel safe.something she rarely felt. Nowadays, the only person she could trust was herself.well apart from that sexy Tuxedo Mask. whoever he was.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Where here!" Darien announced motioning to a large building.  
  
"You live HERE?" Serena asked, turning to stare at the man beside her.  
  
"Surprised?" Darien teased, lightly pushing her, his hand resting on the small of her back.  
  
"Oh yeah! How in the world do you afford this?" Serena looked around with wide eyes, a little scared by the death-like glares she was receiving from the female population in the room. "Uh, Darien.why are those girls glaring at me? They look like their ready to kill me"  
  
Darien chuckled. "They think you're my girlfriend. I've never dated, well not since I've lived here, and nobody stands a chance. I think they're jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? Of me? Ok, now I'm scared, why do I have that they don't?" Serena stopped to look up at him confusion shinning in her eyes.  
  
"You, my pretty, have a heart of Gold, don't let anybody tell you different" Darien leant forward and placed a feather-like kiss on her forehead, surprising even himself at his actions.  
  
"I wont" Serena nodded, still in shock from the kiss. Walking like a zombie to the elevator, she waited patiently, still dazed.  
  
"So what floor?" Serena asked, bouncing up and down at the prospect of pressing the button. Looking across at the mirror on the wall, she stopped bouncing realising how silly she actually looked. Smoothing invincible wrinkles out of her uniform, she smiled up at Darien.  
  
"12th. Stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous." Darien raked a hand through his hair. "So. Why do you need quiet time?" Darien asked stepping closer.  
  
"I feel- uh - what's the word.trapped. I dunno, I feel as though every one is boxing me in, you know? Like the world is closing in and I'm stuck. Ever since my." Serena stopped her eyes widening. "Ok, I want you to forget the last sentence.I didn't mean to say it.nobody knows.my secret" Serena babbled, but stopped when Darien softly placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her instantly.  
  
"It's ok. Anything you say here, is strictly confidential. If you wouldn't mind I have a few things I would love to tell someone who would actually listen.not like Andrew" Darien scowled darkly.  
  
Serena giggled, this was definitely a side to Darien she wouldn't mind seeing more often. "But I though Andrew was your best friend.surely he'd listen?" Serena smiled innocently.  
  
"How about you tell him that, he never listens when I say it" Darien muttered, looking down, finding the carpet particularly interesting.  
  
"Ok, lets make a deal. I'll tell you everything that has been happening to me, and in return I will listen to everything you have to say. On one condition that is, none of what is said ever, and I repeat ever leaves here!" Serena looked up at him, still surprised at the height difference.  
  
"Deal!" Darien agreed, and looked down at the little Bunny. He watched as she smiled, the first smile he noted, that looked real. For months he had watched as her smiled faded from her eyes, sure they shone on her face, but the tell-tale sparkle was missing from her eyes. As the elevator stopped, and more people climbed on, Serena inched closer, somewhat intimidated by the people. Pulling her to him, he sheltered her; doing the only logical thing. Watching as the people smiled he nodded in return, smiling at the picture they must be making.  
  
It was strange though. One minute they fight, the next they are standing in each other's arms, in an elevator on the way to Darien's apartment. The best thing was. IT WAS REAL!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
As the elevator stopped on his floor, Darien inched to the front and carefully manoeuvred Serena out into the hall. Reaching into his pocket for his keys, he smiled reassuringly at Serena.  
  
Serena shivered slightly. It was strange yet oddly comfortable to be tucked up under Darien's arm. Stepping into his apartment, she looked around, finally seeing the famous Darien shields behind the scenes, something-she remembered-nobody had been able to do. Feeling him move to stand behind her, she turned, lifting her head to look into those captivating blue eyes.  
  
"Before we begin, do you want anything to drink? Hot chocolate, Coffee, Soft drink, water?" Darien turned and entered a doorway, she figured must lead to a kitchen.  
  
"A Hot chocolate would be nice" Serena replied.  
  
"Coming right up. Make yourself at home" he gestured to the living room spread before her, making the word 'home' sound inviting. Serena inspected every inch of the apartment, taking in the spacious living room (decked out with every new piece of technology available), the dinning room (with large oak table and matching chairs), the large Master Bedroom (complete with King Sized Bed), the other two rooms (one a study and the other a spare room, with double bed), the large bathroom (nicely tiled, and utterly inviting). She stopped at the kitchen and peeked in. Cooking was never her forte, but there was something about this kitchen that really stirred a need in her to learn how to. Smiling at the concentration on Darien's face, Serena moved over, and stood beside him, watching as he systematically organised two cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Did you have a look around?" Darien asked not looking up.  
  
"Yes, you have a nice place. But how do you afford it?" Serena looked around, her eyes wide.  
  
Darien looked up and smiled boyishly at her. "That's part of my explanation. You'll have to wait to find out." Chuckling at her pout, he handed her, her cup and lead her to the living room, pausing long enough to retrieve a box of cookies.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
"Where should I begin?" Serena asked, settling down beside him, sipping gently at her chocolate.  
  
"How about the beginning?" Darien asked.  
  
"Ok." Serena drew a deep breath. "It all began 3 years ago, around the time I met you.infact on the same day! I was late, and had already bumped into you. As I continued on again, I noticed some boys picking on a cat, they appeared to be sticking bandaids on the small thing. I rushed over and managed to get them to leave. When I picked the cat up, I noticed two bandaids placed on her forehead. As I lifted them, a gold light was omitted and the cat jumped out of my arms, leaving me standing there, late, dumbfounded and lost. That night, the cat reappeared and told me I was Sailor Moon, and that I had to fight for justice." Serena looked sideways at Darien, shocked at his expression.  
  
"Continue" Darien whispered.  
  
Serena nodded. "Anyway, I fought and almost got my butt kicked, thus bringing the introduction of my hero Tuxedo Mask. Anyway to skip a bit, as time progressed, my scouts were revealed to me, and it was decided that I be the leader, considering I had the Moon wand, I think that was a wise choice. But one night, as I came home from a battle, I was shown something more. I arrived home - minus Luna (my cat) who was staying at Ami's, something about research - to find one of the monsters terrorising my family. This enraged me, and I felt a serge of energy like I had never felt before. It was then I found out I was the Moon Princess. But no amount of powers, could have prepared me for what happened. It turned out I was too late, and they had already disposed of my family, and were waiting to do the same to me. I was so annoyed I moondusted them, without even thinking. From then on, I have been wishing on my crystal, to hide the fact I am family-less." Serena paused, to wipe her eyes. "My friends don't know. Nobody does. I can't tell them, I can't shatter their illusions. They have built up this image of a strong, witty and beautiful person, who will lead them through life, saving their butts. But all they'll really have is me, and I'm not any of that, I stupid, clutzy, ugly Serena, the girl with no family." Serena trailed off, painful sobs racking her petite body.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
frozen inside without your touch  
  
without your love darling  
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Darien froze. Serena was Sailor Moon AND the Moon Princess? Did his ears deceive him? Watching as she broke down, Darien slipped his arms around her and drew her into his embrace, whispering words into her ear.  
  
"Oh Darien, I can't go on, I can't live this life, knowing everything is a lie" Serena cried.  
  
"But darling, it's not a lie" Darien said pulling back.  
  
"It is" Serena persisted, not really noticing what he had called her.  
  
"It's not. It's real, just like you and me." Darien wiped her tears.  
  
"But it hurts. How can I live with something that eats at my heart, soul, my life?" Serena drew a shaky breath.  
  
"you don't have to do it alone" Darien said, pulling her onto his lap, to cradle her small frame in his arms.  
  
"But I do, I have nobody, not even my friends stand by me anymore" Serena buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Anyway, enough about me. Spill!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Darien smiled. She was a one in a million. Caring more about other's than herself. Drawing strength from her small form, he spoke, revealing his past, something nobody had ever heard.  
  
"When I was 6, my Mum and Dad, took me on a trip, to the seaside. It was dark on the way home, and Dad lost control of the car. We were flipped over a cliff, and somehow I was thrown free, found hours later by some passer- by. It turned out that my Mum was pregnant with what was going to be my sister, and the trip was a final one before she was born. From then I was shipped to an orphanage, no living relative, and nobody written down as my guardian. I was never fostered out, the orphanage became my home for 10 years." Darien stopped and snuck a peek at Serena's expression, his eyes softening as tears silently coursed down her cheeks.  
  
"When I turned 16, I was let out. I found out then, that my parents were rich, and I mean REALLY rich. I was able to rent out this apartment and even returned to my parents financial adviser, managing to triple my inheritance by the time I was 19. On my 16th birthday, the dreams started. It was this image of this Princess, who told me she could tell me who I was, but I had to retrieve the Silver Crystal to do it. A few years later, with the continuation fo the dreams, I found out I was Tuxedo Mask, destined to protect Sailor Moon. And I think, that I am also the Earth Prince, who was also your protector. I think Fate has plans for us!" Darien chuckled lightly, smiling as Serena's light laughter followed.  
  
"As for now, I am still in college, almost at my dream of becoming a Doctor! I also have shares in this building, and well I am basically living off of all the money I got, when I turned 16." Darien smiled impishly, chuckling at Serena's expression. Hugging her to him, he rested his head on her chin, breathing in her scent- vanilla, strawberry's and musk.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked sitting up to look him in the eye, raw emotions shinning out of her eyes, the main one being curiosity, silently asking the question from before.  
  
"I meant what I said Serena, you don't have to do this alone!" Darien hugged her to him, lightly kissing the top of her head, reading her thoughts.  
  
"I don't wanna have to do this alone. But Darien, I need to know, are you doing this because I'm Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess or because I'm me, Serena?" Serena looked up, her eyes serious.  
  
"All three" Darien replied.  
  
"But.I don't understand" Serena scratched her head in confusion.  
  
"Let me explain. I love you as, the beautiful, klutzy Serena, the graceful warrior Sailor Moon and as the fierce, loyal, loving, Goddess Serenity. You are all of those compacted into one person, and I love you even more for it, you make me feel lucky to be near you!" Darien leaned down so his forehead was touching hers.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. "I'm glad Darien, because I love you for the same reasons. I love that cocky smile, those silly speeches, and the fact that you have been with me since the start!"  
  
"And I'll be there until the end!" Darien finished, smiling softly.  
  
"You'd better be!" Serena warned lifting her head, her eyes full of laughter.  
  
"Oh, I will be!" Darien said leaning down to gently brush her lips with his own. Hearing a soft gasp, quickly followed by a moan, Darien stayed there, waiting for Serena to make the next move. As the kiss deepened, Darien wrapped his arms tighter around her, moulding her form against his own.  
  
Pulling back Serena smiled softly. "I finally found you, after a thousand years, we can be together again!"  
  
"Yes, and I know this sounds bad, but there's nothing stopping us this time!" Darien smiled slightly.  
  
"I think I'm glad you didn't get a chance to meet my father, he would have loved to introduce you to his much loved rifle!" Serena giggled at the thought, and as Darien's eyes widened.  
  
"I think I'm glad too!" Darien laughed aloud, his laughter mixing with Serena's lifting the mood of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Standing up, Serena pulled Darien to his feet. Leading him to the door, she pulled him outside. "We're going to the arcade, I haven't had my Sailor V fix today!"  
  
"Thanks for telling me!" Darien chuckled, pulling Serena back, and wrapping his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.  
  
"It's my pleasure! I wasn't intending to, I was just going to lead you in that direction and pray you picked up, but I had a change of heart, I could never lie to you my prince!" Serena giggled lightly and stopped long enough, to place a feather light kiss on his jaw.  
  
"Is that right?" Darien asked rising one eyebrow. "Jus so you know, I'd follow you to the moon and back, if I could spend every breathing minute with you!"  
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena crooned, throwing herself at him, in a tight hug. "Aaaarrrrgggg" she squealed, as Darien swung her up into his arms, pulling her tight against his chest.  
  
Stepping into the awaiting elevator, Darien felt something new in his heart and soul, sort of like a light, fluttering feeling, searching deeper he realised it was Serena he could feel. Somehow he could sense her and feel her emotions, infact listening quietly, he could hear her thoughts. Listening intently, he suddenly laughed out loud at the thought that ran through Serena's mind.  
  
'I can hear you' he whispered, speaking through his mind rather than out loud.  
  
"Who said that?" Serena asked looking wildly around.  
  
'Me' Darien replied, smiling at her bemused expression.  
  
"Who? Where?" Serena's brow creased in concentration.  
  
'Me!' Darien replied. 'Look up!'  
  
"How.?" Serena whispered realising Darien was the source.  
  
"Look deep within yourself, you'll be able to feel me in you, holding a piece of your heart and soul. Through that, you'll be able to hear my thoughts and talk to me via it." Darien smiled encouragingly, grinning broader when a hesitant Serena spoke through their link.  
  
'Cool isn't it?' Darien asked.  
  
'Oh yeah, now everybody doesn't have to hear our conversation!' Serena giggled evilly, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"A good advantage!" Darien agreed. "It also means, if ever you're alone and scared, I'm right there with you. Plus, if ever you need me, I will be there as son as I can, because my sense of you had increased. I can sense you as Serena, not just Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Wow" Serena said, then squirmed to be put down, as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor. Darien tightened his hold, winking seductively, motioning to the women standing in the hall. Serena smiled wickedly and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his head down to meet her own in a searing kiss, alerting those watching, that the famous bachelor Darien Shields was indeed taken.  
  
'Maybe I should walk past these girls more often, especially if this is what I get!' Darien teased through their link, smiling into the kiss.  
  
"No, I don't think you need an excuse for that!" Serena giggled out loud, swinging her legs.  
  
"Always nice to know!" Darien murmured, lowering her to the ground, then wrapping his arm around her waist, proceeding to lead her out to his car.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Darien drove leisurely to the Arcade, his large hand never leaving Serena's small one. Pulling into a park, Darien, shut off the motor then hurried around to help Serena out. Taking her hand again, he lead her to the entrance, smiling at the guests that had their noses pressed against the window (*Bera_Moon steps back and smiled innocently-I didn't do it!*).  
  
"Where're a hit!" Serena smiled, snuggling closer, wanting every part of her to touch Darien.  
  
"It looks that way!" Darien agreed.  
  
"Well then, should we give them something to look at?" Serena asked giggling innocently  
  
"We should. Come here meatball head!" Darien pulled her towards him, placing his lips over hers, in the most passionate kiss, that could be shared between two people. Amongst the gawking customers, stood one person, her garnet eyes twinkling with mischief. Her job was done, the pair had come together.  
  
"You succeeded your Highness!" she whispered.  
  
As she disappeared in a puff of red smoke, her parting words were heard by the pair.  
  
"You brought her to life!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Well it's finished. It took me a total of 5 days to complete it and I am darn proud of it. Let me know if I should do a sequel, I'd really love to read your opinions!!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
~Bera_Moon~ 


End file.
